


(nothing)

by MarrowInTheBone



Series: bad poetry (with feeling this time) [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Apathy, End of the World, Free Verse, Gen, Nature, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarrowInTheBone/pseuds/MarrowInTheBone
Summary: (nothing is left)





	(nothing)

The End of the World didn’t go with a **_Bang_**.  


It went with people who wilted like flowers, staring at the perpetuating nadir of night.  


It went with those who eroded like rock, slowly shifting the course of polluted rivers.  


It went with friends who fell away like leaves, estranged and never to see the other again.  


The End of the World didn’t go with a _**Bang**_...  


.

.

.

(it went with silence)


End file.
